Don't Leave Me
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: What really happened on 911? This is my interpretation, rated M for adult subject matter. PLEASE R&R! :!


**Don't Leave Me.**

_I own nothing you recognize…. Anything you don't I own…_

_A/N: I got some Ideas from OverlyObsessedWIthSVU…. If you recognize anything of hers I don't own the Idea…. Thanks OOWSVU!!! I LOVE UR STORIES!_

**Don't Leave Me**

In the Criminal Justice System Sexually based offenses are considered ESPECIALLY heinous. In NYC the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are part of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.

Gavel Bang

Outside the World Trade Center, September 11, 2001 8:30 am.

It was the morning of September 11, 2001 at about 8:30am. Elliot and Olivia were out getting coffee by the World Trade Center. They were walking, holding hands, and talking. Around 8:46 they saw a really low plane fly overhead. Then the unthinkable happened. The plane hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center. They just stood there for a moment and looked, dumbfounded. They saw people jumping out of windows, papers flying everywhere. Elliot snatched his hand away from Olivia's. He ran towards the molten rubble. Olivia followed calling out to Elliot.

"Elliot, Elliot, Stop."

By the time Olivia got to him he was already digging frantically. She called out to him again afraid to move any closer.

"Elliot, come on over here baby, before you get hurt!"

No response from Elliot. In the next second a pile of molten debris fell onto Elliot. Olivia ran over and began digging frantically. She finally reached him about 15 minutes later. She picked up his head. He was unconscious. She shook him to try and wake him, but it was no use.

"Elliot, Elliot, come on baby wake up, please wake up!" Olivia said tearfully.

He wouldn't wake. She pulled him out in a burst of adrenaline. She kissed his lips tenderly then called out again.

"I'm NYPD, Manhattan SVU; my partner needs a bus NOW!"

No one answered. So again she called out.

"NYPD, Manhattan SVU, I need a bus NOW!"

She struggled but managed to pick him up and brought him to the ambulance that would bring him to Mercy General Hospital.

"I'm riding." Said Olivia

She climbed in the back of the ambulance where Elliot opened his eyes, he was finally conscious.

"'Liv is that you?"

"Yes baby, it is." Olivia was crying now. "You're going to be ok!"

They got to the hospital and rushed Elliot to an open room. They looked him over.

"Miss. Benson, may I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure, (to Elliot) I'll be back in a minute sweetie."

"Ok honey."

She walked out; she shut the door behind her.

"Is Elliot going to be ok?"

"Mr. Stabler was crushed badly by the debris my preliminary prognosis is 3 days."

"He's going to die? Can I do anything?"

"No, I'm sorry Miss. Benson."

She walked back into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Elliot, I love you so much, let's spend the rest of our lives together."

"How long 'Liv?"

"3 days. I won't let you die Elliot; I'll do anything I can to keep you alive."

"What 'Liv, what will you do? Say if I die, take good care of Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie for me ok?" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'll the precinct so they know to come and visit."

"Ok sweetie."

She called Precinct 16. Captain Answered.

"Manhattan SVU."

"Cap. It's Olivia." She said as she was trying to hold back tears. "Come to Mercy General. It's Elliot, he got trapped under debris. He has a primary prognosis of three days."

"Ok 'Liv, we'll be right over, you hang in there 'Liv."

"Ok. See you soon. Bye Cap." She said as she hung up the phone and started bawling.

"'Liv, come here baby." He said opening his arms to embrace her as she walked over and sat next to him and laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead. She began to cry again.

"'Liv I'm going to be fine, you laying on my chest doesn't hurt at all. I can't leave you, your too important to me ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'll be fine. Just like you."

Moments later she fell asleep. Then Captain and the rest of the crew walked in. He told them to come in quietly so they wouldn't wake Olivia.

"How are you feeling Elliot?" Asked Casey in a whisper.

"I feel loads better because of her." Pointing to Olivia.

"I'm sure the dud will be fine. Can we go I'm gunna tear up with all these people in here like Elliot?"

They all laughed silently. Olivia woke up after they left. Elliot filled her in.

"Go get some food sweetie. I'll be alone for a few minutes."

"Are you sure your gunna be ok?"

"Yes. Now go get food before you starve."

Olivia ate in the Cafeteria and when she got back Elliot was asleep. She lied down next to him and kissed his chest. He stirred.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. I'm glad you did. I want to be with you forever, Olivia Benson, will you be my wife?"

"Yes. I will." She said crying yet again. "I love you El."

"I love you too 'Liv."

She laid her head on his chest again and fell asleep. Elliot loved it. He felt loved for the first time in a long time. He started thinking _what if this is one of the last times this will ever happen?_ He began to cry as he kissed Olivia's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

A few hours later Olivia woke up and went to the bathroom while Elliot was sleeping,

"Miss Benson, may I speak with you a moment?" It was Elliot's doctor.

"Uh, sure." She was dreading it

"Mr. Stabler has improved greatly. I think he's going to live."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was watching you both sleep, he didn't seem to be in any pain when your head was on his chest."

"So, he'll really be ok?"

"Yes, go tell him."

Olivia walked in with a smile on her face. She curled up next to Elliot and kissed him tenderly. He woke up.

"Hey baby, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to make it!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, we can have a real wedding now sweetie!"

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'll go check ok?"

"Ok sweetie."

Olivia walked out to find Elliot's doctor at the nurse's station looking at some files.

"Excuse me, when can I take Elliot home?"

"I'd like to keep him overnight for observation, how does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect."

She walked into Elliot's room practically glowing with excitement.

"So, when can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow, guess what we're going to do tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I have an idea." He said pulling her in for a kiss. "Go home and get some sleep 'Liv, I'll be fine, isn't that what the doctor said?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go home, I want to stay with you, one more night won't kill me."

"Ok, well then come over here." He said with open arms.

Olivia went over and embraced him. They cuddled in Elliot's hospital bed until they fell asleep. The next morning Olivia woke up before Elliot and just stared at him while he was sleeping. Elliot woke up staring into Olivia's big brown eyes. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes as if to say _'I love you and I always will.' _Later that day Olivia took Elliot home. She made a romantic dinner for two consisting of London broil, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables. She went upstairs and put on a sexy red dress, did her hair, came back down and finished setting the table complete with two lit candles in the center of the table. She called Elliot down for dinner. They began eating.

"This is great honey, best I've ever had!"

"It's a little dry. Thank you anyway."

"It's just how I like it, perfect like you."

"Thank you baby."

When they finished eating they cleaned up. They went upstairs and changed. Olivia came out of the bathroom in a red and black lacey bra and underwear. Elliot was lying on the bed when Olivia walked in. He ran over to her and kissed her passionately. He then led her over to the bed. He threw her down on the bed and lay on top of her, and then slipped off her panties. She moved her hips in rhythm with his. He kissed her neck and she moaned as he kissed down her torso. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her again. They pulled away and looked into the other's eyes, their eyes full of lust for one another. They kissed again then Olivia fell asleep in Elliot's arms. Elliot felt great knowing his future wife was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.


End file.
